


Dance for You

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	Dance for You

I contemplated the possibilities for a few moments, " Stay with me tonight."

-

I walked her through the lonely halls of my estate, hand in hand. I desperately hoped that my father or sister wasn't lurking in my house. Speaking of my father, there's been no sign of him for the past few weeks. I'm not complaining though.

We finally arrived at my bedroom.

"Are you sure you want this?" I squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to regret anything."

"I want this." She tightened her grip on my hand.

"You know that if you step into this room with me I won't be able to hold myself back..."

She flashed me with a soft smile as she let go of my hand and enveloped me in her warm embrace. My breath caught in my throat as electricity from her touch coursed through my body.

"I want you." I felt her hot breath through my clothes.

I pushed the door open, turned around, and crashed my needy lips onto hers. I picked her up and continued to devour her lips hungrily as I walked us into my room. I quickly locked the door and pressed her against it, slipping my tongue in her hot mouth. She tightened her legs around my waist in excitement to our aggressive passionate kisses.

My feelings for her have always been so inevitable. I never really understood how Violet, only Violet, could make me feel this way: desperately needing her. I loved her so unconditionally that no matter what she does, I will forever be wrapped around her finger.

I wrapped one arm around her back for support and one hooked under her thigh before stepping away from the door. The way she cupped my face, with such longing and passion drove my heart crazy as she ravaged my lips. I set her down by my king sized bed and excitedly pulled her shirt over her head and she returned the favor. Soon enough we were in nothing but sexy lingerie.

"Did you have this planned from the beginning?" I questioned breathlessly as I laid her down on my bed, kissing her neck and caressing the curve of her hips.

"I should say the same to you." She teased, undoing my bra. "Did you want this too?" 

"I want you." I kissed her deeply, conveying every bit of yearning and love I've kept inside my heart these passed years.

She returned the kiss with less ferocity and with more tenderness. She was doing the same thing I was, attempting to engrave the feel of her gentle lips, the taste of her soul, and overflowing love we felt for each other in our memory.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." I pulled away for a moment and held her hands in my own as I looked down at her with concern. "Are you cold?"

To my surprise she snaked her trembling hands around my neck and drew me close. "I'm just nervous. It's been a while since I was with you like this." She let out a shaky breath against my neck causing me to shiver. "I'm not used to your touch anymore."

"Do you want me to stop?" I attempted to put a little distance between us but she kept us together.

"No, don't stop." she squeezed me in assurance. "At least one thing hasn't changed."

"Which is?" I stroked her golden hair sweetly.

"You still make me feel like I can't breathe when you kiss me like that. When you touch me so gently it still makes me want to give into you more, to be as close to you as I possibly can. You still make me feel like I don't need anything else but you." She confessed sincerely.

I desperately wanted to beg her to call off the wedding and just run away with me. I just want her to be with me. But I held my tongue, not wanting to ruin this moment with her.

"There's another thing that hasn't changed, and will never change..." I whispered.

"Tell me?" she held me in her trembling arms.

"I still love you as much as I did the day we shared our first kiss, the first time I made love to you, and the first time you held me in your arms and accepted my every flaw but still loved me completely." I admitted. "And that will never change. You're everything to me, everything I've done through those lonely six years were for you. And I know...I know I've hurt you-"

"Shhhh." She silenced me with a light kiss. "Don't do that to yourself Clem."

"But I have to make sure you know why I did what I did." I pressed.

"Just be with me tonight." She kissed my forehead.

She kissed my lips softly at first, trying to calm my nerves, but progressively her lips heatedly devoured my own. She flipped our positions so that I was now lying on my back as she straddled my waist. I sat up running my fingers down her bare back and undoing her bra. I turned my torso so I could be on top once again.

I kissed down her body hungrily until my head was between her thighs. I slowly kissed the inside of her thighs, knowing she was growing wetter. Satisfied with teasing her I slipped off her last article of sheer clothing.

I gazed down at her slippery perfection, memories of our love crashing into me. The physical and emotional pain of knowing that I was not the only one who has been with her like this was unbearable. My love for her, self-crushing and unwavering, made the thought of her like this with Alexis excruciatingly difficult to bear. I wanted her so badly. I needed her desperately.

"Are you okay?" she reached down to caress my cheek.

"Yeah." I leaned into her hand, taking in the feeling of her touch.

Without any further ado, I ravaged her second set of lips, receiving involuntary pleasured moans and whimpers. I slipped two fingers into her throbbing ocean as I pleasured her with my tongue. I began to thrust faster as her breathing became incredibly labored and she arched her back off the mattress. She gripped the bed sheets tightly and cried out my name as she was released into a world of ecstasy

The way she cried my name, the combination of memories, and the realization of my non-existent future with her broke me. This was the last time. When she came back to me, exhausted and satisfied, I pulled my fingers free from her tight caverns and made my way back up to her. 

I gently kissed my way up her toned stomach, remembering the rush of her skin for the last time. I ran my hands down her arms and intertwined our fingers, connecting our bodies for the last time. I pressed my forehead to hers lightly and kissed her lips tenderly and selflessly, bonding our souls together in a fleeting moment.

"Don't cry." Her hands cupped my face. 

"How can I not?" I gushed as I noticed the tears trailing down my cheeks. "I'm losing you and I can't bear it."

"Clem, I thought you moved on."

"With who? Louis?" I laughed humorlessly. "He's great...but he's not you."

"Clem, I wish it was you I was marrying." She admitted and I stared into her stormy eyes with confusion.

"What's stopping you?" I pressed.

"Clem, can you just let me be with you tonight?" she avoided my question. "I don't want to argue, please."

"So are you just going to let me suffer for the rest of my life wondering why you didn't choose me?" I became defensive. "I love you and you love me. What are you so afraid of that's stopping you from being with me? Why are you refusing to be with me?! You love me don't you?!"

"You're not the only one who sacrificed for the safety of the one they love!" she yelled in defense.

"What?" I asked taken aback by her confession.

"Nothing." She pulled away from me and began to put on her clothes. "I should go." She had her back to me in an attempt to hide her flooding tears.

"No, stop, please don't leave." I begged and embraced her from behind. "I-I'm sorry. I won't push you to tell me anything. Just don't leave."

We remained in that position for a few long moments as she decided so stay or go. Thankfully, to my relief, she turned and crashed into my arms.

"Can we just stay like this...?" She sobbed. 

I tightened my embrace and rubbed circles into her back as she cried lightly into my chest, muttering a small 'I'm so sorry' every now and then. Eventually she fell into a peaceful slumber.

I watched the gentle rise of her chest as she slept and I softy mumbled words of love 

"Why...?" I whispered, careful not to wake her. "Why won't you be with me?"

-

Violet is finally mine. Long years of heartbreak ending with the happiest moment of my life.

The sun was nearly set and we both knew what was going to happen soon. We walked, hand in hand, into our home with Sophie following at my side.

To my surprise, she leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I set up the bedroom for you two tonight. Try not to get too crazy."

I felt my face heat up at the thought and she flashed a quick smirk before pulling away.

"Alright my lovely brides! As much as it pains me to say goodbye, I must take my leave." She hugged the both of us. "I can literally feel the sexual tension oozing off the both of you. I wouldn't want to make you two hold back any longer." She winked.

"Thank you for everything! This is why you're my best friend!" Violet hugged her again.

"Call me again to take care of the baby shower!" she teased.

We both blushed at the idea before seeing her off.

Once I shut the door Violet had me pinned with my back against it. She eagerly captured my lips and began to kiss me hungrily. Without a second thought I kissed her back, matching her passion. 

"As beautiful as you look in this dress..." Violet pulled back just enough to speak, her voice low and husky. " I want it off." 

Losing my breath in anticipation, I immediately kicked off my high heels and she swept me up into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she secured an arm under my knees and around my back. 

"We're not coming out of that bedroom for at least a week, you know that right?" She smirked as she whispered into my ear. "We have six years to make up." 

"Only a week?" I teased. "I thought you had better stamina with all that dancing you do." 

"Oh, is that a challenge?" she pulled her head back to show me her raised eyebrow. 

"It was merely an assumption." I pecked her lips provocatively. "If you can only handle a week, I supposed that'll suffice."

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Clem." she grinned widely from ear to ear, accepting my challenge. 

"You seem to be a lot of talk considering we're nowhere close to the bedroom yet." I pretended to be impatient. 

She laughed wholeheartedly and leaned in and I quickly met her halfway, pressing my lips against hers and tightened my arms around her neck. Impressively, Violet carried me up to the bedroom in high heels, not even putting me down to open the door. 

It was a good thing Violet was carrying me because I would have been brought to my knees by the beauty of freshly decorated room. The intoxicating aroma of scented candles placed throughout the room filled my nose and heightened my senses. 

Violet walked us over to the King sized bed which we found to be scattered with rose petals. A red heart-shaped box lay perfectly on the edge of the bed waiting for us.

"Wow, Sophie really out did herself. This is beautiful." Violet stated as she gazed around the room.

I looked at Violet, who still had me in her arms, and I was dazzled by how utterly breathtaking she looked, the dim light of the candles gently contouring her face. Getting lost in her, I absentmindedly caressed her cheek with one hand, holding her head in place and gaining her attention, before I leaned in to kiss down her jawline. 

"What are you doing?" she laughed lightly when I pecked a ticklish spot on her neck.

"I'm admiring my wife." I captured her lips this time and I felt her smile into the kiss.

We both pulled away and eyed the mysterious heart-shaped box. Violet set me down and opened the tag which had "Vi" written in calligraphy lettering. 

"I guess this one's for me." she turned back to me before looking passed me and pointing towards the bathroom. "And I'm guessing yours is in there." 

"I'll be back." I pecked her lips before making my way to the bathroom to explore what mystery item was in my heart-shaped box. 

I opened the door and sure enough there was a box waiting for me on the glossy counter. I opened up the tag and read the small note Sophie wrote on it: 

"Don't forget what I told you to tell Violet because these outfits will surely make your minds go blank,"

I raised my eyebrows in realization for the purpose of the boxes...lingerie. I quickly opened my box and held the thin fabric up in front of me. I hesitated for a moment before pulling off my elegant white dress and slipping on the revealing lingerie. 

"Wow.." I stared at myself in the mirror.

The person who stared back at me was no longer the weak and broken girl from the past six years. Instead I saw a proud and sexy woman, fearlessness evident in her amber eyes. The words of Violet's mother came to mind again and I found comfort in them. 

"Hey Clem, are you alright in there?" Violet's voice interrupted my thoughts. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled towards the door, knowing Violet was waiting for me behind it. "I'll be right there." 

I've been dwelling in the "half empty" mindset these past years. Maybe things do happen for a reason. Maybe Violet and I had to go through all that to truly appreciate each other today, in this moment. 

Without another thought I made long strides to the door and opened it eagerly. All that excitement froze when I saw Violet sitting patiently on the edge of the soft white sheets that covered the massive bed. 

And I thought I looked sexy... 

"Damn..." we said in unison as our jaws dropped to the floor in reaction to the other's attire.

She let out a small giggle before standing and walking, very seductively, to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist just as my knees were about to give way at the sight of her seductively walking towards me, her other hand gently caressing my cheek. 

"Make sure no one else gets to see you like this." She sensually pressed her lips to mine. "You're officially mine now and I don't have to share you anymore." 

"So no more underwear modeling?" I teased against her lips as I let my arms rest on her shoulders. "On the condition that you don't dance with anyone but me."

"Why's that?" she questioned as she pulled my thighs up to her hips, gracefully lifting me off the ground. 

"You're too sexual when you dance." I ran my fingertip down the middle of her chest. "That should be exclusively for me." 

"Oh really?" she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. 

"Yes, I'm claiming that side of you." I kissed her playfully. "I just sealed the deal with a kiss." She laughed at my playfulness. "On second thought I'm claiming all of you." 

I crashed my lips onto hers and wiggled in her arms so that she would put me down. Once she set me down my hands settled on her hips, progressively pushing her back towards the bed. This time her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she held us in a passionate kiss. 

Once the back of her legs touched the bed I laid her down and placed myself between her toned legs. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, pulling our centers closer. I pressed my hips into her heat, receiving a squirm of pleasure from her in response. I trailed my lips along her jawline before following the tendon in her neck. 

I ran my hand down her torso slowly, savoring the feeling of my palm against her soft skin, before reaching under her to remove her bra. She caught on to my actions quickly and arched her back, allowing me to unclasp the hook. 

I happily pulled away the fabric and discarded it off the bed. I immediately gave her breasts the attention they deserved, pleasuring one with my tongue and kneading the other with my free hand. With every flick of my tongue on her nipple I could feel her melt, becoming more and more sensitive with each sweet caress. She cupped my face and pulled me up to capture my lips.

"It's been too long." She pulled away for a moment to speak but soon returned to my lips. 

I hummed in agreement as I ran my hand down her abs until I reached the edge of her panties. I locked lips with her in a hungry embrace before kissing down her neck. I followed the line of her collarbone until I reached her suprasternal notch, the depression where her neck and her collarbone met. She shivered as I nibbled at her tender skin. I smiled at her reaction then kissed down the valley between her breasts, continuing down her toned abdomen.

I kissed the skin at the edge of her panties and she released a stifled moan. I smiled up at her through darkened eyes; she gazed down at me, eyes filled with love and desire, cheeks as though they were brushed with cherry blossoms and it's color got left behind on her skin, breath slightly labored, and hand reaching to caress my cheek.

I peeled off her undies and spread her legs, exposing her soaked center. I ran my fingertips down her slippery folds and received a pleasured hum in response. I paused for a moment before a devilish grin tugged at the corners of my mouth. 

"It's been way too long..." I paused and looked her in the eyes. "It seems I've forgotten how to...pleasure you." her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Can you guide me through it?" An innocent smirk plastered on face. 

I pulled my hand away from her mound and offered it to Violet. She groaned in frustration, her face now a deep pink, before taking my hand and escorting it down to her bundle of nerves. She shivered as she guided my fingers through her tender center. Her wetness growing with each heated stroke. I watched as her face creased, getting closer and closer to her climax. 

When all of a sudden she let go of my hand and moved her hand to cup my cheek. 

"Clem, Please." The intense pleading sincerity in her voice and eyes made me melt in her hand. "Please, just make love to me. Please." 

Her eyes were slightly watery and my expression immediately softened at her words. 

"I'm sorry." I crawled up from my position between her thighs to connect our lips in apologetic sweetness. "That was mean of me." 

I playfully kissed her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, before finally settling on her lips. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, holding us together as we kissed. I let my free hand roam her body while I propped myself up on my other arm.

I continued to kiss her whilst I stroked the slick surface between her legs. Small whimpers escaped her lips when I slowly slipped two fingers in her moist cavity. I began to pick up speed, each thrust making her dripping walls enclose around my fingers tighter. I could tell she was close since her breathing was now heavily labored. 

I began to slip free of her hold around my shoulders to go add pleasure to her throbbing mound with my mouth but she wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, trapping me in her embrace. 

"No, I want to hold you. Please." she whispered into my hair. 

I smiled and kissed her passionately as she held onto me. With a loud gasp and a stretched arch in her back she reached her zenith and clutched onto my body desperately, as though I was her life line, keeping her body in reality while her mind flew beyond the stars. 

I captured her lips and she moaned breathlessly into my mouth as waves of euphoria surged through her. I only slowed my now soaked fingers when her trembling body began to steady. She shivered as I withdrew my hand from her dripping paradise. 

I kissed her forehead sweetly before connecting our lips. She held my gently now, still a bit weakened by her climax, as she kissed me back lovingly. 

By some miracle, I came to my senses and remembered something I needed to say to Violet in order to put her soul at ease. I kissed her again for a long moment before leaning over to whisper into her ear as I caressed her opposite cheek. 

"Don't suffer by yourself. Please, not by yourself. Don't shut me out. I love you with all my heart. Make me your punching bag if that's what you need." I took a breath as I recalled the words of her loving mother. " You're no longer alone. And I know you've had it rough. But say goodbye to the world that you once knew. I have every faith in me and you. Let go of your fears, darling I will always be here." 

I let those words settle for a few moments before pulling back to look her in the eyes. To my surprise she began to sniffle with tears gathering and threatening to fall from her eyes. 

"Why are you crying, love?" I cupped her face in an attempt to comfort her. 

"How did you know about that?" She looked up at me through tearful eyes.

"A little birdy told me." I smiled teasingly as I wiped away the fallen tears from her cheek with my thumbs. 

"Violet Harrison." She drew me into her arms and I smiled at the sound of our shared last name. " I don't know what I would do without you. I'm so deeply in love with you I can't even bear the thought of us being separated again." 

"Good thing you won't have to go through that again." I pecked her lips playfully and gave her a reassuring smile. "You're kinda stuck with me forever." 

A smile began to spread across her face and she connected our lips affectionately, "Forever is going to have to suffice." 

She held our bodies close and flipped us so that now I was on the bottom, with Violet gazing down warmly into my eyes. She slowly leaned down to whisper into me ear.

"My turn."

-

I glanced over to look at the clock on the nightstand and found that it was 5:30 a.m. Violet was lying on her back with her arms wrapped around my waist. I was lying on my side with my head resting comfortably on her shoulder and one leg draped across her thighs. Our breathing, slow and exhausted but completely satisfied. 

"This feels unreal." I broke the silence. 

"How so?" she questioned as she shifted to bury her face in my tousled hair. 

"I've never felt so at home. I've never felt so safe, so loved. But all it is is just me laying in your arms." I confessed." You have that kind of effect on me. It feels unreal because this is how you made me feel all those years ago. Although, now my feelings have been strengthened. I'm all yours and you're all mine and I'm just so happy that it feels like a dream, a very blissful dream." 

Violet chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead, "What do I have to do to prove that this isn't a dream?" 

"You don't need to prove anything to me." I snuggled into her more. "Just don't let go." 

"I think I can manage that." she embraced me tighter. 

For most of my life I've only endured the arduous side of life, believing that no good can come to someone who's lost hope. Somehow, in that dark world of mine, love got sprinkled in and I found someone who saved me from drowning. That love grew and filled my, thought to be 'half empty', cup. My cup is full.

-

Once they were up the stairs and out of earshot, I turned to Sophie in shock.

"So do you like it?" She wore a huge grin across her face then laughed at the blush spreading across my face.

"I should have known you would get me a dildo, a strap-on in fact!" My face reddened more as I tried to keep my voice down.

"There's lube in there too but I don't think you'll need it." She teased then sat next to me and spoke seriously. "Look, I'll take care of Hazel tonight. You and Violet can have the whole night to yourselves, you two deserve to unwind."

I looked at her with a grateful smile and said, "Thank you."

Liv came barreling down the stairs with excitement, Violet following closely behind. 

"You ready to go?" Sophie asked Hazel.

"Yup!" Hazel said happily before giving me and Violet a hug and a goodnight kiss then ran to the door. 

"Alright lets head out!" Sophie picked up her belongings and headed to the door. "See you both tomorrow, have a great night!" 

We waved them goodbye and watched them drive off. 

"So what was that about?" Violet finally asked.

I pulled her into a deep kiss before pulling away to say, "Sophie gave us a night to ourselves." 

"How nice of her." Violet said against my lips.

She pulled away after a few minutes and started leading me up the stairs, stopping every now and then to make out some more. I made sure to grab the gift and threw it on the bed as we made our way into our bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and I straddled her thighs. She pulled my shirt over my head and began kissing my neck as I tangled my hands in her soft golden waves. 

"Babe." I called to her. I should probably tell her about the strap-on and now would be a good time to do so.

"Mmm?" She hummed against my neck.

"Sophie gave us a strap-on as gift." I said bluntly. 

I figured I might as well say it straight. She paused then looked at the box sitting on the bed. 

"We don't have to use it if you don't want to." I assured her and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to?" She searched my eyes. 

I wouldn't mind using it to be honest. I've had sex with a man before so it didn't worry me at all physically but emotionally and mentally this might as well have been my first time.

I've never had such a deep connection with someone like the way I do with Violet so whether we used it or not, sex with her would always be something special. Nevertheless, the opportunity to experience something new with her excited me.

"I want to try." I said honestly.

"Me too." She agreed.

I reached for the box and took out the strap-on. I stood and began to put on the harness.

"What do you think you're doing?" Violet said with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh putting it on...?" I answered with confusion.

"Oh no you don't." she smirked and extended her arm for me to hand it to her. "It's you're birthday. I'm going to take care of you." 

I gave in and handed it to her then laid back on the bed. I turned on my side and watched as she tightened the harness, the shaft perpendicular to her hips. I could feel the excitement build in me at the thought of her being so deep in me. I reached for her and our eyes connected for a few long moments, passion coursing through my veins.

"Come here." My voice was low and sultry.

She didn't need to be told twice, she crawled on top of me and connected our lips in an agonizingly slow kiss. I felt her hands roam my body and caress all the right places. She unhooked my bra swiftly and then her hands were tended to my breasts.

I moaned into her mouth and I could tell it excited her. She held me tighter and explored my mouth with her tongue as though it was the first time. She ducked her head down to envelope one of my nipples with her mouth, her tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh.

She gave my breasts one last squeeze before trailing her hands down my stomach and unbuttoning my jeans. She pulled away, causing me to sigh at the loss of her lips. With a swift yank my jeans and panties were off and I was bare, no sense of discomfort in me as my wife's eyes gazed down at me. I reached up and pulled her back down to me as my impatience got the best of me.

She mapped out my body with searing kisses and ended just below my navel. Violet sensually ran her hands up my thighs as she spread my legs. She looked down at my wetness and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. 

Violet looked up and our eyes connected. She lowered her head, keeping eye contact, and I threw my head back as I felt her run her tongue along my already dripping core. My hand shot down to hold her head in place, letting her know she was getting to all the right spots.

"I'm going to cum soon if you keep going like that." I breathed heavily.

She lifted her head, her lips glistening in the dim lighting, and said with a smirk, "I hope you don't plan on only cumming once tonight." 

Before I could respond she went back to pleasing me, which caused me to throw my head back into the pillow again and after a few more strokes of her tongue I felt my climax crash into me. But she didn't stop as I tried to cover my mouth in an attempt to quiet the moans and whimpers I was releasing. 

"Ah! Violet...." I muffled my moan with my hand as my legs shook with ecstasy.

She pulled back and licked her lips as she crawled back up to kiss me. I welcomed her lips eagerly and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. My body jerked and let out a gasp as her shaft pressed against my core

"Are you ready?" She whispered.

"I want you inside me." I answered confidently.

Violet reached for the lube in box but I caught her arm and shook my head before saying, "We don't need to use lube."

She chuckled and kissed my forehead as she leaned up on her elbows and reached down to take hold of base of her shaft, guiding it's head along my slick core. I felt her push her hips forward slightly, the tip sliding easily into me. 

A gasp escaped my lips and she kissed my nose. I opened my legs wider for her as she settled and aligned herself. She brought her arm back up, her forearms on either side of my head to prop her up.

"Don't hold back your moans." She said softly. "I want to hear how good you're feeling."

I moaned as she slowly slid the length of her deep into me. I felt it stretch me out and fill me. I felt the warmth of her body pressed tightly to mine, our heartbeats hammering against our chests. She peppered kissed along my jaw and down my neck to give me time to adjust to the thick shaft. 

I ran my fingertips down her back and rested them on the small of her back, letting her know that she could start moving. Her hips rocked back pulling the shaft almost fully out before slowly rocking her hips forward again until there was no space between us. She continued on like this for a few agonizingly long strokes and I was already starting to climb up to orgasm again.

"Oh Violet." I whined as she quickened her pace slightly but still kept the strokes long.

Her thrusts became faster and excited so that a clapping sound echoed in the room whenever our hips met. At this point I couldn't even hold in my moans even if I tried. Violet was so passionate and hot on top of me, it had my heart swelling and my core dripping; there's no one in the world who could make me feel the way she does. 

"Oh god Clem." She panted against my neck. "I want you to cum for me baby."

She reached one hand down as she said that and rubbed my bundle of nerves. And oh god...I lost it. I arched my back as I cried out her name, my body convulsing as bliss coursed through my entire body and soul. She thrusted impossibly faster which caused me to ride out my climax longer. 

"I love you Clem." She breathed as she crashed our lips together. "God, I love you so much." 

I managed to pant out an "I love you too" as her thrusts slowed and I came down form my orgasm. 

"Fuck..."I breathed shakily as she peppered my chest with kisses. "You're good with that." 

"Only for you." She chuckled and came back up to connect our lips.

The kiss was deep and slow, letting us catch our breaths. Unexpectedly, she flipped our positions so that I was straddling her. She slid up into the sitting position and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing up my neck, then whispered in my ear, "Ride me." 


End file.
